fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
MegaMan (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP)
MegaMan is a Playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP. Attributies MegaMan has a great projectile game with having five non-smash attack or aerial projectiles. He has a spammable projectile in his Mega buster which he can use to projectile camp, hinder his opponents approach and aid him in his combos. Mega man can use these following items in his Weapon use attack, Mega Buster, Crash Bomber, Leaf Shield, Metal Blade and Super Arm. the Mega buster is a Projectile attack where mega man can shoot out little projetiles, he can charge it up if you press down the special button to create the Charge Shot, Crash Bomber is a Gooey bomb by Megaman which can be fired at the Opponent, however they can pass it to someone else or MegaMan. Leaf Shield is MegaMan's shield where he creates a Swarm of Leafs around himse lf to protect himself from other Projectiles, he can also throw it if any button is pressed, becareful when below the stage or you SD. Metal Blade, This move involves Mega Man throwing a circular saw blade towards his opponent. The blade can be thrown in 8 different directions, including backwards. Metal Blade can also be caught or picked up after driven into a solid surface by the opponent as a throwable item, retaining its straight trajectory when thrown. The blade vanishes after a somewhat medium distance, and only one blade can be in play at a time, as opposed to the Metal Blade from Mega Man 2, which could be spammed and traveled the length of the screen. It hits multiple times and can travel through opponents. and Super Arm allows MegaMan to throw large golden bricks at the Opponent. He can perform a jab reset chain grab with his down throw. His back throw is good in setting up edge guards or help in getting a opponent close to a blast line so Crash Bomber can be activated to KO the opponent. He has different ways to recover with Beat Call being his main means of vertical recovery, his down air can be used to help him recover horizontally and he can use Weapon Change to help stall in the air. He has good approach options with spamming his uncharged mega buster projectiles and his forward air. However, Mega Man's falling speed and weight makes him susceptible to combos, chain grabs and zero-to-death combos. His best KO moves are projectiles which can put him in a bad position if the opponent has a reflector. His recovery is very exploitable if the opponent knows how it works and can trick the player into canceling the move before they can get back to the stage. Apperance MegaMan fights in the Blue Bomber form during battle, it is possible if there will be a Female MegaMan for an Alternate Palette for MegaMan (one time he played the female megaman in facebook.) Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral: Right Jab, hit with Arm Cannon, Slash Claw. (3%, 3%, 7%) *Side Tilt: Flame Sword. (12%) *Up Tilt: Mega Upper. (12%) *Down Tilt: Sliding. (8% Sweetspot, 5% Sourspot) *Dash Attack: Top Spin (11% if all hits connect) Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Hard Knuckle. (16% Charged, 11% uncharged) *Up Smash: Spark Shock. (15-20% if all hits connect) *Down Smash: Knight Crush. (21% Charged, 15% Uncharged) Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Top Spin (8%) *Forward Ariel: Drill Bomb (12%) *Back Ariel: Fire Storm (14%) *Up Ariel: Air Shooter. (1% per hit making a total of 9%) *Down Ariel: Noise Crush (9-10%) Grabs and Throws *Grab: MegaMan grabs with his right hand *Pummel: jabs with arm cannon (1%) *Forward Throw: Electric Shock (7%) *Back Throw: Napalm Bomb (8%) *Up Throw: Tornado Hold (11%) *Down Throw: Water Shield (10% total) Special Attacks Palette Swaps Trivia *MegaMan's weapon use will be changed into different color if MegaMan is in another palette swap. *MegaMan is soon to have a Female version of himself. *MegaMan's pixel art is based off of him doing the Mega Buster from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. **However MegaMan's moveset is based off of between 3DS/Wii U and SSF2.